The present invention generally relates to substrate processing technology and more particularly to a processing method of a substrate that carries thereon a metal layer. Further, the present invention relates to a fabrication process of a semiconductor device having metal interconnection, and a substrate processing apparatus that carries out the processing of a substrate having a metal layer.
With progress in the semiconductor technology, recent high-performance semiconductor devices generally use low-resistance Cu for interconnection. Thereby, there is a concern that the exposed Cu pattern undergoes oxidation, because Cu is a material that easily gets oxidation.
Reference 1 Japanese Patent 3,373,499
Reference 2 J. Phys. Chem. Ref. Data 7, p. 363 (1993)
Reference 3 J. Electrochem. Soc. 150, p. G300, (2003)